Five Wishes
by Princess of Radiance
Summary: Drinks under a meteor shower. Five men make wishes, that may or may not come true. Apprentice!fic.


This is what happens when I put my Disney playlist on shuffle and that Wishes song pops up, in addition to me desperately needing to write some Apprentice!fic.

The first part was all adorable and cute and then I had to go and make it all bittersweet. For some reason I like doing that.

For reference, the first meteor shower is the same one Ven, Aqua, and Terra watch together. The second is just a wonderful coincidence (or all the worlds returning, IDK your preference.).

DAMMIT, Braig. Stop being an awesome drunk, I don't want to make you an alcoholic- wait I did in your backstory. Oh. Oh, well.

Also, Kiddy-cup is now and forever Ienzo/Zexion's nickname from Braig.  


* * *

  
Braig was most definitely drunk.

The five disciples of Ansem the Wise were sitting leisurely on a blanket in one of the Gardens, and, in the three elders' case, getting soused.

Braig held up a half-full glass of liquor and rapped a finger on it loudly. When the others looked up, he grinned at them all in that open, too-cheerful way those who've had a few too many glasses of ale have.

"Awright, all. Now that we're all good n' partied out…" He drew the vowels of the sentences out in a way that would have been obnoxious if he weren't completely plastered. "Gotta question for ya."

Even raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?" He wasn't as drunk as the other three yet, but he was well on his way through his second bottle of wine, and already sounded tipsy.

"I do indeedy do, Even my boy." He opened his mouth to continue, when Ienzo coughed.

"Ienzo?"

The small boy merely pointed up. The other four followed his small finger, and Braig's eyes lit up.

"A meteor shower! Now wouldja lookit that!"

Dilan laughed. "What perfect timing! This night couldn't get better."

Braig grinned wider. "Fitting, too! Was gonna ask y'all t'make a wish, now you can actually do it!"

Ienzo laughed in that breathy soundless way of his, and picked his notebook up. A moment later, he turned it around, and the others had a good chuckle.

_To be old enough to drink, and soon. It's no fun being the only one who isn't allowed to get as silly as you're all being.  
_

"Aw, Ien', Kiddy-cup, you've only got…" Braig paused to slowly count on his fingers. "Uh, twelve more years?"

Ienzo pouted and threw his pen at Braig's head, and it bounced off with a solid thwack.

Even chuckled. "Well, I wish a for a bigger lab."

Groans. "Even, c'mon, dude! Be a little more imaginative!"

"A bigger lab AND a way to shut you up whenever I wanted."

"Ouch."

Aeleus let out a deep rumble of laughter. "Well, I wish for a lot of things, most of them rather impossible to get. So I'll just stick to all of your safety."

Braig and Dilan laughed, and both pushed him to the ground.

"Aw, 'Lae, ya big lug!"

"Thassa dumbass wish, man. _We _keep all us safe, y'know."

Braig glanced over a Dilan, and his smile grew wider. "Yo, Dil'. Whadda YOU wish for?"

Dilan smacked his shoulder lightly. "Shut it, ya drunk."

"Ya gotta answer."

He huffed. "Fine, fine. I wish Cynthia wasn't such a beautiful bitch."

"Aww, still sore she shot you down?"

"Braig, I swear to Odin and Shiva and whatever the hell else I'm gonna-"

Aeleus interrupted. "It's Braig's turn to wish."

Braig snorted and let himself fall backwards, brown eyes reflecting the falling stars.

"Besides more liquor? I wish…that our little crazy-ass family never gets split up."

Four voices began to laugh, and Braig soon joined them.

"Braig, it isn't a wish if it's a fact it'll happen."

* * *

Four corridors opened onto the Altar of Naught, and four Nobodies of varying annoyance stepped out.

"Xigbar, what on Earth is this ab-"

Vexen was cut off by a wave of Xigbar's hand. He was sitting on the floor cross-legged, with several glass bottles of different sizes and colors next to him. One was already open and in his hand, and the vaguely spicy smell of rum hit them all in the face.

"C'mere, all of you." He motioned lazily next to him.

The other four hesitantly moved to sit next to him. Xaldin picked up a bottle of wine from the castle of the Beast, and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What's this about, Xigbar?"

Xigbar shrugged. "When's the last time we all drank together under the stars? Besides, Vexen, Lex, and Kiddy-cup are leaving for C.O. in a few days. This's the last time we can do this."

Zexion frowned. "Stop calling me that. I'm not nine anymore."

"Don't care. You'll always be Kiddy-cup." Xigbar chuckled and tossed Zexion a bottle.

"Drink up. You're officially not a minor."

The others relaxed and grabbed their own bottles, and the drinking began.

Several hours later, most of the bottles were gone, and the five were well and truly drunk.

Xigbar looked up. "Well, would ya look at that."

Another meteor shower flew across the night sky, arrows in the blackness behind Kingdom Hearts.

Zexion laughed softly. "Remember last time?"

"We wished on those damn stars, didn't we?"

Vexen snorted. "Some wishes those were."

Xigbar laughed. "Wanna make some more?"

Xaldin shrugged. "Maybe these'll turn out better."

Vexen held up his bottle of wine and proclaimed dramatically, "I wish ironically-satisfying torment upon the head of Marluxia, that arrogant prat."

Zexion snorted. "Oh, yes, you're oh-so-fond of him, aren't you, Vexen?" He chuckled at Vexen's indignant expression and held his own bottle up.

"Personally, I wish that Xemnas would learn to stop talking once in a while."

That got laughter all around. "Ooh, Kiddy-cup, someone's annoyed!"

Xaldin grinned and poured himself another cup of sake. "My wish is that Demyx get his act together and do something on his missions besides nap."

Xigbar snorted. "Dude, he can so fight. I've seen 'im wipe th' floor with some Bolt Towers. He's justa…what's th' word…pacifist."

Xaldin laughed. "Believe it when I see it."

Lexaeus chuckled. "Well, I wish we'd all learn to get along with the younger Nobodies. Luxord and Demyx aren't so bad, and Axel has his moments."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Axel? _Really? _I'd like to see it."

Xigbar pouted. "Saïx stole my rank. I don' like him."

They all shared another laugh.

"What about you, Xigbar? What's your wish?"

Xigbar sighed and lay down, his one good eye glowing gold with the light of the moon.

"I wish we could all stay together."

"C'mon, dumbass, that's the same wish as last time!"

Xigbar laughed softly. "I know, I know…I just have a bad feeling about C.O…"

Vexen harrumphed. "What, you don't trust us?"

Zexion smiled. "Tell you what, Xigbar. First thing when we get back we'll meet up here for drinks again, and laugh at your unfounded worry."

"I like that, Kiddy-cup."

* * *

Xigbar tossed back the dregs of the his last bottle of rum and opened a portal to his Hall.

Without a backwards glance at the eerie red glow of his family's graves, he stepped through, tossing the bottle to the side.

"You'd better have a new bottle waiting for me, guys."


End file.
